New Job
by Dbzkiller3
Summary: My OC blackmails Gohan into letting him stay at his house. Did i mention my OC is 12 years old and also Gohans teacher?
1. Chapter 1

**Alright I just read a fanfic about Gohan being a trolling teacher,love it. So why not have a mystery character be the MC teaching Gohan and doing stupid crap.**

_**I really hope someone figures out this damn puzzle.**_

"Owww...the hell am I now?" The 12 year old got up and examined his surroundings.

He was currently in an alleyway,with a briefcase next to him,and he noticed he was wearing casual clothes. (Looks kinda like the clothes Killua wears in the 2nd arc.)

"Let's see what's in here..." He opened the briefcase and pulled out a note.

The boy furrowed his brow when he saw what was written. *sigh*"A teaching career? How the hell is this supposed to help me?"

"What should my name be? I could use the same one as before but that's not original." The boy thought of a name for himself.

"I'll just wing it." The boy then snapped his fingers. "That's it! ! Perfect! I'll just go to this 'Orange Star place,find out what I'm supposed and I'm out!"

'Wing' proceeded to get his skateboard from his briefcase. (Don't ask how a skateboard fit inside a briefcase.)

8 Minutes Later...

'Wing' was currently standing in front of OSHS. To say he wasn't impressed was an understatement.

Wing walked into OSHS where he saw the receptionist.

"Oh you must be one of the students siblings,I'm afraid you'll have to wait till schools over." Wing pulled out his resume from his briefcase.

"Oh you're the new teacher. Sorry sometimes we get random kids looking for their siblings here. You have Room 208,the Principal should be on his way to welcome you."

"Thanks." Wing got on his skateboard and went down the hall. "Wait you can't have a skateboard in school!" But he was out of hearing range.

Wing was just about to turn a corner on his skateboard when he bumped into someone.

"Owww..." Wing slowly got up to help whoever he bumped into.

"Who the hell just bumped into me?!" Some blonde shouted. "Some little kid who don't belong." A brown haired teen said.

"Oh sorry,my bad." Wing stuck his hand out but the blonde smacked it away.

"Your damn right it's your bad you little-bundle of joy!" The blonde said scratching his head as he noticed the Principal was getting closer to them.

"Hurry on to class boys you don't wanna be late." The bald principal said.

The 2 punks then headed off to class. "Oh hello young man,you must be the kid with the IQ of 2190,splendid to meet you." The principal stick his hand out and Wing shook it.

"And you must be Principal Yamada,it's great to be here." Yamada then pointed to the room next to them.

"That's it,Room 208,i have a camera installed in each classroom,we tend to have violent students here and there but you should be okay."

Wing then went into Room 208.

A little while before Wing came in...

Gohan was sweating bullets. He just recently felt an enormous power from nowhere and suddenly disappear. Before it disappeared,he felt it slowly come to school then disappear into thin air right before the gate,then suddenly appear right outside the door.

Let's go back to Wing...

Wing looked over at where his teachers desk would be. He didn't have any problem with it,it was in front of the classroom so he could keep an eye on anyone,it was big enough so he could put enough things with not too much of a mess,it was decent enough.

All chatter in the classroom instantly stopped as attention was focused onto the principal,while some of the girls looked at Wing. There were some whispers among the girls.

"_Aww,he looks so adorable,he must be the principals son." Some girl whispered._

_"Great,probably some spoiled brat." Videl murmured under her breath._

"Class I'd like to introduce you to ,your new permanent teacher." Yamada pointed to Wing.

All jaws dropped to the ground,except Videl who regained her composure after a split second.

"I know you may not think highly of him because of his age,but he's the worlds smartest,having an IQ of around 2000! I expect you to treat him with the utmost respect,we'll be sending a guest to help you."

"Sorry but I forgot what subject I'm supposed to be teaching,my bad." Wing then scratched the back of his head.

"Oh that well,you requested 2 subjects,Math and i believe you called it 'Aspects Of The Human Mind' which you said helps to judge a persons mental state and can even predict their future!" Yamada said trying to help get Wing some extra points.

"Oh yeah now I remember,you can go now." And with that,Yamada left the classroom.

Wing then went over to his desk. "Alright now i'll need to take attendance..." Wing looked at his list. (I'll only be listing people that we actually care about.)

"Erasa...Calthorne." Erasa slowly raised her hand.

Wings eyes were wide open when he saw Gohans name.

"Son Gohan." Gohan raised his hand. "Wonder what was up with him just then." Gohan thought to himself.

"Sharpner Brown." Sharpner raised his hand. "Oh i remember you." Just then Wing got an idea.

Wing started to sniffle and tears began to well up in his eyes.

"You took my ring,it was a keepsake of my mom before she died and it was all I had left of her,not even a photo." Every girl in the classroom began to stare at Sharpner. "W-What,i ain't steal no ring!" Sharpner shouted.

"Then what's that on your finger!" Erasa shot back. Sharpner looked at his fingers and he saw a ring on it. "W-When did this get here?!" Sharpner yelled again.

"Doesn't matter,get 'em!" A girl yelled and instantly every girl except Videl ran after Sharpner,driving him out the class.

Wing chuckled. "Give 'em a few minutes,they'll be back soon,oh and Videl you get an A." Wing gave Videl an A on his list.

"Umm...why?" Videl questioned. "Because you passed the assignment." 'But i didnt do anythi-ohhhh." Videl said when the realization hit her.

"What,I don't get it." Gohan said with a look of confusion on his face.

"Principal Yamada said his subject 'The Aspects Of The Human Mind can determine a persons mental state or their future,I'm guessing this was about our state of mind about what we'd do?"

"Correct,Miss?" "Videl." "Correct Videl,this was a test for the females,i'll come up with a time for the males,but I won't give you a warning,just think of anything that could happen and be prepared,we'll wait for them to come back,do whatever you want till then,play on the phones you've stuck in the walls,whatever."

"Oh and Son Gohan,would you come with me for a sec,there's a matter I need to discuss with you."

"Sure." Gohan got up and walked out the door with Wing.

In the guys bathroom...

"That was a pretty interesting test,so what'd you want to talk you me about?"

"I just wanted to blackmail you into letting me stay at your place."

"Oh that's gre-whaaaa." (gre-waaa?) "I'll give you 3 choices,One,I'll give you an F for the year.

"N-No,you have no idea what my mom would do to me if I got an F!"

"Two:I'll show this little tape of your fight against Cell." Wing pulled out a disc. "Don't worry,it'll be on Blu-Ray in high HD."

Gohans jaw dropped. "H-How d-did y-you get that?" Gohan stammered.

"And there's my least and most favorite option:#3!"

"W-What's your third option?"

"I'll kill you."

**OOOHHH ominous. Well that ends this first chapter. Remember to Review on what I did wrong,appreciate feed back,holla at ya boy,YEAH!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright so I ended it off on a weird note before but let's get into it,I'm tired as hell so it's lacking,it's because I'm tired,doing this at 9:53 September 3hrd.**

"Y-You'll what?!" Gohan yelled.

"You can choose one of the 3 if you say no." Wing said as he leaned back against the wall.

"B-But why?!" "Can you stop yelling please,and can we hurry this up before the students get back?"

"Anyway,as of right now,i don't have any living arrangements,and you're a pretty trustworthy guy."

Gohan was currently weighing his options.

"It's not like you have anything to lose if I do stay right?"

"I-I guess not."

"Then it's settled,i'll be moving in by the time school is over." Wing then unlocked the door and walked back to the classroom.

Gohan stood there,jaw agape at what just transpired. Gohan slowly walked out the bathroom,still sweating.

Sharpner and one of his gang friends heard everything. (yes including the Gohan and Cell thing)

"T-That's gotta be some kinda joke right?" Sharpners friend said shaking.

"I always thought it was weird how Hercule got smacked and those two blonde guys held their own,come on Barry,we gotta get that disc and show it to the news,after school,we take it from him." And with that,they quietly went back to the classroom before the girls found them again.

After everyone calmed down and went back.

"So you tricked us all into chasing Sharpner all throughout the school?!" A redhead yelled.

Wing then put on a_ kawaii desu_ face. "I'm so sorry,i won't do it again."

The girls immediately forgave him and class continued as normal.

"_So Sharpner,how are we gonna get that disc in front of all these people?" Barry whispered._

_"We'll have to get him into a secluded area and take it by force if we have to."_

_"Sounds like a plan." Barry smirked._

Just then,Sharpner just barely saw a pen whizz by his face.

"Sharpner,what's the square root of 49 divided by 9?" Wing said having written his list of problems on the board.

"Uh...ummm...58?" Sharpner said not too confident in his answer. (Get ready)

"It's 0.77777777777." Gohan said instinctively. (Don't ask why I didn't shorten it.)

Wing got his suitcase and took it to the back room. One minute later,he came back with a bucket.

"Gohan,take this and stand outside." Wing said holding up the bucket.

"W-Why?"

"You answered someone else's problem,which takes their grade,you're not allowed to drop the bucket until I say so." Gohan slowly got out of his seat and went to get the bucket.

_"Something like this shouldn't be a problem for me." Gohan thought to himself._

Gohan was dead wrong. As soon as he grabbed the bucket,his whole body worked just to stand. He looked in the bucket and saw a small completely black shard,just sitting there.

"Go on." Wing smiled on the inside knowing Gohan was struggling.

Gohan slowly walked out the classroom and stood by the door.

About 1 and a half minute later...

It took all of Gohans willpower to not go Super Saiyan 2 and throw the bucket out the window. He couldn't understand how one shard of metal could weigh this much.

"Crap...crap..." Gohan was slowly losing his grip on the bucket. He dropped the bucket.

1 second later...

"Owowowowowow!" Gohan whimpered as a shock went across his whole body.

Wing then peeked his head out the door. "By the way,if you drop it,it'll send an electromagnetic shock into your body." Wing returned to the classroom.

"Is this legal?" Gohan quietly muttered to himself.

The end of the school day...

Wing stopped Gohan as he was the last one to leave.

"I'd prefer if i had my own bed,just saiyan." (See that?)

"S-Sure ."

"Just call me Wing outside of school,I have to take care of somethings before I come over,so I might be late."

"O-Okay,bye!" Gohan waved bye as Wing skateboarded to town.

"Oh crap I forgot to tell him where I live!" Gohan was about to run off but decided not to.

"Nevermind."

* * *

1 hour later,in the shadiest part of Hercule City...

"Where the hell is he going?" Barry whispered to Sharpner and his other gang friend.

"Look,he just turned a corner!" The unnamed friend stated.

The three quietly blocked the alleyway as they saw Wings back.

"Hey teach,you mind giving us that disk? Sharpner remarked.

Wing was silent.

"Hey,why don't you say something punk?!" Barry yelled.

Wing slowly turned his way around,and the boys were shocked at what they saw.

Wings eye were no longer the light blue color they saw before. Now,everything except the pupil was black and his eyes looked...strange to say the least.

His eyes looked nothing like an eye,it was...no one could describe it,it wasn't shaped like anything you could describe it with.

"I copied this from a friend of mine,Sasuke Uchiha,I believes in his case,it's called the Enternal Mangekÿo Sharingan." (It looks exactly like Sasukes EMS.)

"Don't worry." Wing then got a playful grin on his face,however there was no kindness behind it.

"I'll make your deaths slow and painful."

**Cliffhanger! How is Sasukes name in this fic,how does Wing have an EMS,isn't Dbz and Naruto in different universes? These questions will not be answered next time on New Job.**

**By the way,couldn't change chapter name so thats why it just says New.**


End file.
